Artistic Movies
We all know that filmography is pretty much one of most commercialised art forms out there even more so than the music industry with it's bad pop music. I'd say cheesy action movies or bad unrealistic romance movies would be the pop music of Film, but even these bad examples are more artistic than pop music.. I mean atleast i can enjoy the bad movies in a satire way. When i usually use the word "Artistic" i refer it to the usage of "Stylistic" because anything can be art right? As long as you feel emotion from a human-made product (sorry aliens) it's pretty much art. But what makes something artistic is it's style isn't that right? It's obscureness, It's originality and it's meaning... Or if we are judging art by surreal standards, the unrealness of it. This is what this list was made for: Stylistic movies, movies with one of the most original styles of filmography. Let it be crazy camera positions or just simple limitless insane happenings with the most unique effects ever. For a odd reason lot of horror movies tend to be more artistic than other genres of movies it must be mostly because something different usually causes fear and the causes unsurence of what the world could possibly be. Especially old movies, which back then due to few techonology, effects would usually result in puppets trick photography, stop motion and other neat tricks. Even though we today have the techonology to show what the viewer wants to see, there are many directors still using the old film tricks possibly because it's a fact that it shows more effort, and ith has that special feel of difference. If anything! All weird stuff is mostly welcome on this list. PS: Even if Animation is one of the most classic forms of art, it will only count if it's surreal. Blade Runner By: Ridley Scott Year: 1982 Genre: Cyberpunk, Noir Length: ''2 hours ''Players: '' Brazil ''By: Terry Gilliam Year: 1985 Genre: Dieselpunk, Dystopian Length: ''2 hours and a half ''Players: '' D.A.F.T.: A Story About Dogs, Androids, Firemen and Tomatoes ''By: Daft Punk, Roman Coppola, Michel Gondry, Seb Janiak, Spike Jonze Year: 1999 Genre: Music Video (House music to be exact) Length: '' ''Players: '' Gozu ''By: Takashi Miike Year: 2003 Genre: DISTURBING, HORROR Length: ''2 hours ''Players: '' House ''By: Nobuhiko Ohbayashi Year: 1977 Genre: Comedy, Horror Length: ''2 hours and a half ''Players: '' All the kung fu scnes are crazy. Cheesy yet creative. Crazy Effects. Funny in a childlike way, but maybe sadistic in a horror way. Even with all it's cheesyness i kind of feel it being a bit spooky. Not for the fact of it's story but of the fear of what incredible effect could happen later. Moral of the story: Never trust ghost cats... Or evil old ladies. It's unscientific, unexplainable, unnatureal,unreasonable. It doesn't make sense. Ichi the Killer ''By: ''Takashi Miike ''Year: 2001 Genre: DISTURBING, HORROR, Super Hero ''Length: ''2 hours and a half ''Players: '' Daft Punk's Electroma Stalker Tetsuo the iron man david lynch stuff matrix?? Videodrome